finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Облако Тьмы
right|200px|Рисунок Ёситака Амано. - главный антагонист и [Тьмы (Босс)|финальный босс игры Final Fantasy III. Оно выглядит как полуобнаженная женщина с красной отметиной на лбу в виде сердца. Вокруг нее вьются разумные щупальца. Хотя оно и является финальныи боссом, в игре оно не появляется до самого конца. Облако Тьмы говорит о себе в множественном числе, используя местоимение "Мы" вместо "я". В игре Dissidia Final Fantasy такое поведение объясняется тем, что, поскольку каждое из двух щупалец является разумным, человеческое тело монстра говорит от лица всех троих. Однако в переводе для версии Nintendo DS местоимение "Мы", скорее всего, отражает ту мысль, что само по себе Облако Тьмы является коллективным существом, порожденным тьмой. In the NES version, the snake-like tentacles nearby the Cloud of Darkness were simply for decoration. In the Nintendo DS version, however, the tentacles' numbers were reduced to two and were given attacks. The one to the right of the Cloud of Darkness has abilities such as Haste and Esuna, while the one to the left uses Lightning whenever possible. Personality The Cloud of Darkness' personalty is not really explored in Final Fantasy III, as it is more of a monster, like Zeromus in Final Fantasy IV, rather than a character, though in Dissidia Final Fantasy it is given more depth. Cruel and belittling towards others, the Cloud of Darkness has no care for human life, though is fascinated by living things' attempt to live in spite of knowing they would eventually die. In league with Kefka Palazzo, Kuja and Exdeath, the Cloud of Darkness also desires to destroy everything. However, it is also implied to think that the manikins are abominations, and for that reason aided Laguna in sealing the door to the rift that they came through. Story remake.]] The Cloud of Darkness finally reveals itself after the death of Xande, due to the imbalance caused by him, and reveals its intention of returning the world to a state of nothingness. A battle ensues in which the Cloud of Darkness defeats the Warriors of Light without difficulty, seemingly ending any resistance to its plan. However, the Warriors of Light are revived by their former allies and return to the World of Darkness to confront it. There, it is revealed (in the game's DS remake) by one of the Warriors of Darkness that Xande was being used by the Cloud of Darkness the entire time, and that Cloud of Darkness was the one responsible for the earthquake that almost drew the floating continent to the surface world. At first the Cloud of Darkness is still too powerful for the Warriors of Light, but the Warriors of the Dark sacrifice themselves to weaken it, thus making it vulnerable. The Cloud of Darkness unleashes its full power onto the Warriors of Light, but in the end, it is defeated and its plan to extinguish all life is unfulfilled. Battle The Cloud of Darkness is fought twice in Final Fantasy III. The first time it is invincible and cannot be normally damaged. After a few turns, it will use Particle Beam and defeat the party. The second time, it is the game's final boss and while it still uses Particle Beam, it is weaker in order to make it possible to beat it. Musical Themes The original battle theme for the Cloud of Darkness is called "Saigo no shitou" ("Final Battle to the Death"). The track is split into three parts, each successive part faster than the last. The Black Mages included a rearrangement of the theme in their third studio album. The theme was retitled "Kurayaminokumo" ("The Cloud of Darkness"). The song also appears, albeit in a slightly different version, in the Fantasia stage of Chocobo Racing, where Bahamut is the opponent. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains attempting to gain total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Cloud of Darkness is one of these villains a stands as the villain representing Final Fantasy III, opposing Onion Knight. Among the villains, the Cloud of Darkness plays a small role in the storyline. Along with Kefka, Kuja, and Exdeath, it desires to plunge the world into the Void and destroy everything. Under Kefka's instruction, it kidnaps Terra to use as a tool for their plan, and confronts the Onion Knight with his childish fears and bravado. After Terra is rescued and the Onion Knight claims his Crystal, the Cloud of Darkness takes a minor role in the game. The Cloud of Darkness's alternate outfit colors its cape blue, while its EX Mode is colored a mixture of light green and dark green with a dull red for the legs. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cloud of Darkness reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. It appears to attack Laguna, but is intrigued by his behavior and attitude towards serving Cosmos and fighting the Warriors of Chaos. It tells Laguna about the portal the Manikins are using to cross over into World B from The Void in order to see what he does with this information, as seeking out the portal would be a suicide mission. The Cloud of Darkness's actions result in Laguna and other Warriors of Cosmos finding and closing the portal, and as punishment for its treachery Kefka kills the Cloud of Darkness in the twelfth cycle, costing it its memories in the thirteenth. The Cloud of Darkness's second alternate outfit gives it a white cape with white, blue and lavender body coverings. Its EX Mode in her original alternate outfit is changed to an orange and blue form resembling its NES battle sprite. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness is set to appear in this upcoming game, but her role in the gameplay has not yet been revealed. Gallery Trivia *The Totema, Famfrit, from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and the Esper, Famfrit, in Final Fantasy XII are loosely based on the Cloud of Darkness. *Of the first ten Final Fantasy games, Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia are the only females to be main antagonists. Though this is debatable, as it has been stated that the Cloud of Darkness has no real gender. Despite this, some characters refer to it as a her in Dissidia. *A spoof of the final battle of Final Fantasy III appears in the credits roll for DynamiTracer, a Japan-exclusive Squaresoft game for the Super Famicom SatellaView addon. Four characters from the cast substitute for the Warriors of Light while another parodies the Cloud of Darkness. de:Wolke der Dunkelheit it:Nube oscura